


We looks like a Powerpuff Girls!!!

by SilentRider



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poly ofc, Random story?, idk how tags work, other member will come out later, we have much angst in this house, we need more NaMiHyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRider/pseuds/SilentRider
Summary: How Nayeon live with her two gorgeous and gamers Girlfriends(the title is so random, i'm sorry)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

> Long day from work, Nayeon scared that she disappoint her girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long day from work, Nayeon scared that she disappoints her girlfriends

Long day at work, boss yelling and adding her works paper, makes Nayeon just want to sleep and go home. She looks at her wristwatch, _1 hour left...you can do it, Im..._

She sighs, this work is too much for her. It's not her fault that her boss cat just spills the coffee on top of these papers. _I think I need to get this done faster so I can go home faster._ She then makes a cup of coffee then start to work her paper.

Short story, when Nayeon on her way to her boss's office, she got an order to make a coffee for her boss, she immediately goes to the cafeteria to buy coffee and give it to her boss. When she arrived, she knocked on the door softly. After received a small _come in_ , she goes in.

Her boss told her to place the paper and coffee on his desk, she then places the coffee on the coffee stand near the paper. When she was about to leave, she found out that the cat climbed up to the coffee stand. Before Nayeon can catch the cat so that he won't touch the cup, the cup falls and makes the papers wet. Her boss looked at her and start yelling at her. After yelling for 10 minutes straight, Her boss told her to leave his room and re-do all the paper that got a coffee. 

And here she is, sitting in front of her laptop and tons of papers beside her.

30 minutes later, Nayeon barely finished half of her papers. She sighed and reach her phone to tell her girls that she will be late today.

**Minari❤:**

_it's okay babe, take care._

** Hyo❤ : **

_Don't overwork yourself okay? we will wait for you at home._

Nayeon smile at herself, she take a deep breath and continue to do her work. She look at the photo beside her laptop, it's her photo with Mina and Jihyo on their graduation day, the day where they finally free from their college life and tons of work. And the day when she asked them both to moved in with her. Well it's exactly 3 years ago. She caress the photo softly then start doing her work again.

2 hours later, she finally finished her work. she stretches her hands on the air to relax her body, her back is aching because of how long she's been sitting all day, when her back sounds _cracks,_ she let out a small groan. _I think i need to ask Mina to massage me later._ She thought as she try to move her body to left and right.

"Long day?" Sana, one of her co-worker lean to her desk and give her a coffee.

"Thanks, and yes a very long day," She took a sip of the coffee, "I can't believe that he blame me because of his cat fault."

Sana just laughed then pat Nayeon's shoulder, "Well in his eyes, her cat is very innocent and won't do anything bad," Nayeon just hummed. "Remember that day when Dahyun almost got fired?" Nayeon chuckle at this, well it wasn't Dahyun or Chaeyoung fault. "And Chaeyoung too," she then relax herself to her chair.

"I mean how can they reach the vase near the elevator? I can't even reach it," Sana sip her coffee, "That's what i thought too, like how can someone smaller than us can reach something taller than us??" 

"Well in our boss mind, they can." They're both start laughing loudly, that makes Sana almost choke on their coffee. "But seriously tho, i still remember their face when they just got out form his room." Nayeon remember it too, it was really horrifying, the boss yelling voice can be heard from the outside that makes her and Sana gulped hard. And when they saw Dahyun and Nayeon come out, they can see that the two bros held their tears.

She and Sana then hugged these two and told them that it wasn't their fault.

"Anyway Sana, i thought that you already go home? Why did you still in here?" Nayeon confused, she and Sana share the same work hours, and if she still remember, Sana hours just ended 2 hours ago. "I can't leave my bestfriend alone right?" She then took the last sip of her coffee, "Beside, i have informed Momo that i will accompany you until you finished your work." She then took the cup to the trash bin near Nayeon's desk.

"What about your wife? she's pregnant right?" 

"I have asked her Nay, she said it's fine and it's still 4 months pregnant ages," Nayeon nodded slightly. "Beside, you know how much my wife love you? If she is not pregnant right now, she will come here to get you and take you to your house," Sana chuckles. Yes she know how much Momo love her(but not as much as Momo love Sana). Well, Momo was the person who made her confessed her feeling to Mina and Jihyo, yes two people at once. _Hit two birds with one stone_ Momo said. And Momo was the one who made her realize that she loves two people until now and forever.

"How about you Nay? your girls wait for you at home right? have you tell them?" Sana ask worrying.

"Yes i have told them...2 hours...ago," Nayeon's eyes wide after she see the time. "OH MY GOD SANA" she panicked, she didn't tell them to have dinner without her, and she didn't tell them to not wait for her. _Stupid Nayeon._

Sana who saw her best friend panic face just sigh. She then hold Nayeon's shoulder, "Nay, look at me" Nayeon then look at Sana and inhaled a breath. "Calm yourself, then go pack your things, then come down with me so we can go home together okay?" Nayeon nod, "Good, now let's pack your things."

After Nayeon done pack her things, she and Sana come down to the parking lot to go home. "Relax Nayeon, last time i checked the news, the traffic isn't too crowded so you can reach home in 20 minutes." Sana pat her shoulder then get in to Sana's car. "Just be careful okay Nay? Oh and say hello to Jihyo and Mina please." Sana start her car engine and drive away.

Nayeon look at her watch and frown at it. It's too late to have a dinner, and she is afraid that her girls haven't eat anything yet. She then get in to her car and drive to her home.

~

25 minutes later Nayeon reach her home. Finally after 14 hours working and her boss yelling, she finally arrive at her home. She parked her car on the garage then go inside. She open the door as silence as she can, she didn't want to shock her girlfriends.

The sight in front of her breaks her heart, she see how Mina and Jihyo cuddle up in the couch and when she look at the dining table, she see how the they haven't touch the dinner yet. She go to Mina and Jihyo, she notice that they both are sleeping, and it's makes her sad, the fact that her girls wait for her and she just arrived late, make her thinks that she is the worst girlfriend in the world.

Nayeon move a few strain from Jihyo face, then Jihyo open her eyes slowly. "Nay?" She rub her eyes. "Hey baby, i'm sorry i'm late," Nayeon kiss Jihyo's temple. Jihyo just giggle that make Mina woke up. "Baby?" She look at Nayeon and smile at her. "You are home," Mina smile then kiss Nayeon's cheek.

"I'm sorry that i'm late, my boss just gave me a tons of paper on the last hour and..." she exhales, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys to not wait for me." The tears that she's been hold for long finally come down.

Mina and Jihyo pull Nayeon tu hug her closer. "Hey baby it's okay" Mina slowly move her hand behind Nayeon's back. "It's not your fault that your boss gave you tons of work, me and Jihyo will always wait for you okay?" Jihyo then kiss Nayeon slowly. "And me and Mina just finished 3 rounds of game 10 minutes ago," Nayeon then look at JIhyo who look at her with a smile. 

"And we both didn't realize that it's over dinner time," Mina chuckle then kiss Nayeon, "when we finished the 3rd round, that's the moment when we realize that we just miss the dinner time and decide to cuddle on the couch." Nayeon wipes her tears away smile to her both girlfriends. "Please don't be sad Nay, i don't like it to see you cry," Jihyo cupped Nayeon's cheeks and wipe her tears with her thumb.

Nayeon just smile and detached herself from them both. "I will wash and change first, then let's we eat?" She ask as she made her way to their room. "OKAY!!" Mina and Jihyo shout and make their way to the kitchen.

Nayeon can hear Mina and Jihyo laugh from the bedroom and she quickly send a text to Sana. Sana send her a selfie with Momo with their thumbs up.

Nayeon then go to bathroom and take shower.

~

After they finished their dinner, Mina and Jihyo told Nayeon to just sit on the couch as them wash the dishes, they both said that Nayeon need more rest because she just got home. Nayeon just sit and took a picture of Mina and Jihyo then send it to Sana. 

After they finished wash the dishes, they cuddle up with Nayeon in the middle. "Sana told me that you have a bad day at work," Mina say as she put her hand on top of Nayeon's stomach, "Bad day?" Jihyo frowned then look at Nayeon, "What happened Nay?" Nayeon look at them, _i really need to tell Sana to stop making they worried_ , Nayeon tighten her grip on Mina and Jihyo side.

She takes a deep breath, "My boss yelling at me," she can feel that Mina and Jihyo tense up and anger rising in both of their eyes. "I supposed to go home early today because my works are done, so when i want to give the papers to my boss, he said to buy some coffee for him," She shoot a small smile, "And when i was about to leave my papers on his desk, his cat go up to the coffee stand and hit the cup so the coffee spilled to the papers," Nayeon let out a deep breath.

"And then, he blamed me and said that it was my fault that why i place the paper above the coffee stand, he say some bad things and..." Nayeon take a deep breath, "He told me that i'm dumb and idiot." She then close her eyes , try to wash that words away from her mind.

"That's really bad baby," Mina say with a calm tone, but Naeyon can tell that she's mad. "That's not how Boss should threat her employees?"

"Yeah Nay, Mina's right, and she shouldn't said these bad words to you." Jihyo tone is more calm than Mina.

"How can he said that? isn't your office rules is you can't bring your pet at work?" Jihyo asked her. "Yeah that's our fist rules, but he is the boss Hyo, so he can bring anything his likes," Nayeon kiss Jihyo cheek.

"But still, boss was a employees too, so he need to follow the rules," Mina pout. Nayeon look at Mina then kiss her pout away, and the way Mina look right now, she can feel that Mina is thinking.

"Just wait for a minute," Mina then go up and reach her phone. Nayeon and Jihyo look at her confusedly. They see that Mina go out from their room and that makes them both nervous (well for Nayeon obv).

"What do you think she doing?" Nayeon ask Jihyo who place her head on Nayeon's neck.

"I don't know," Jihyo inhale Nayeon's scent, "Let's just wait for her."

Nayeon hug Jihyo tighter, she scared for what will Mina do, because yeah, Mina is Mina. When she glare at you then it's mean that it is her last warning for you.

"I hope that she won't do anything strange or out of control" Jihyo laughed at Nayeon, "What do you think she will do?" she poked Nayeon's cheek.

"You know that she can DO anything right?" This time, it's Jihyo turn to think. 

Before Jihyo can talk, Mina enter the room with her phone in her right hand.

"Baby, you don't need to go work tomorrow, i mean to that company again," Nayeon eyes open wide, what?

"Oh and tell Sana, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung too." Nayeon look confused, what was Mina did-

"I just talk to your boss and maybe because he is drunk right now, he told me that he want to use you, Sana, Dahyun, Chaeyoung to promote his company in _other way_ ," Mina clenched at her phone, _damn she will break her phone,_ Nayeon and Jihyo thinks.

"What did you do Mina?" Nayeon try to ask her in calm tone, "I just told him that you, Sana, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung quit his company, and threaten him to not come close to you again." Mina smile innocently.

Nayeon look at Jihyo, Mina smile drop when she saw the reaction in Nayeon's face. "It's crossing the line isn't it?" Mina smile sadly, "It's just i can't take her behavior to you and the others too, my employee sometimes ask me about you, and she was a employee at your company," Mina said with her head low.

Nayeon hug Mina and kiss her forehead, "Hey i'm not mad, it's just...it's too sudden and i don't think i will get new job in a short time," Nayeon chuckle. "And i don't think the girls won't get new job too, and Sana!" Nayeon remember her best friend. 

"Momo is pregnant, so she need new job really quick, i think me and Sana will try to sell some things before we got a job on company," Nayeon smile when she feel a body attach to her back and a hand beside her waist.

Mina look at Nayeon then smile, "Don't worry about that, i hired you guys to my company, i have thought about it for a while, and maybe..." Mina shyly looking away and make Nayeon and Jihyo confusedly look at Mina, "Maybe what Mina?" Jihyo ask her. "We can meet each other and I can kiss you guys in work place." Mina then buried her face on Nayeon's neck.

Nayeon and Jihyo just laugh and hug Mina tighter, "that will be great you know, then i can tease you at work," Nayeon smirked at her, Mina slap Nayeon's hand softly. "If you tease me everytime you see me at work then i will fire you," Nayeon smile drop and nod at Mina.

"Have you tell Sana, Dahyun, and Chaeng about this?" Jihyo ask her. "Yes, i just tell them before i tell you guys," Mina giggles. _Wow an angel just giggle and that is so beautiful,_ The other two thought.

"Okay then let's sleep now, because we have a work tomorrow right?" Nayeon said as she carry Mina slightly. Mina and Jihyo attach to Nayeon and that's makes her hard to move. "I can't move you both," Nayeon said as she try to walk to their bed.

"I won't let you go baby," Mina hug Nayeon tighter and Jihyo too.

Nayeon shook her head then tilted Mina head using her hand to look at her. Nayeon then kiss Mina passionately, Mina let out a soft moan and Nayeon break the kiss. "Now will you let me go?" Mina let Nayeon go and climb up to the bed. Nayeon turn around to Jihyo and kiss her passionately same as Mina, Jihyo let out a soft moan and Nayeon start to carry her to the bed.

Nayeon lay on the middle then wrap her arms around Mina and Jihyo's side. "Thank you Mina for your help and thank you Jihyo for the dinner." She kiss the girls forehead.

"I love you both."

"We love you too, Nayeon" Mina and Jihyo said in unison.

Soon they drifted to sleep, Nayeon can help but smile brightly at the side of her girlfriends.

She's so lucky to have them both by her side, and she won't leave them forever.

_I think it's almost time to propose them,_ Nayeon thought before she slowly close her eyes and let the sleep takes her away with a bright smile of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reaching this part of the story, I hope that you guys like it, oh and please tell me what's your thought for this story or you can send me your idea!!  
> @/SilentRider102 on both Twitter and CC  
> see you guys on my new chapter :D


	2. Play Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina break her PlayStation controller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with the new chapter of this story, I'm sorry if it took so long, I hope that you guys like this story :D

“Oh my god,” Mina throws her joystick. “I hate playing a game with a cheater,” She rubs her hair. “Are you okay?” Jihyo took off her headphones and look at Mina’s monitor.

“I think you need to take some break,” Jihyo stands up and goes to hug Mina. “And I think you need to buy a new controller,” Mina laughed and check her controller. She sees that her controller crack in some parts and her L and R button is missing.

“I think I need to ask Nayeon to buy it on her way home,” Jihyo looks at her watch. “Oh, she said that she will go home early today, and it’s almost 5 PM,” Jihyo caressed Mina’s hand. “I think you need to message her right now.” Mina smile and reach her phone on the table beside her PlayStation.

Mina dialed Nayeon's number. After a few seconds Nayeon picked up and Mina put it on speaker mode.

“ _Yeah, honey?”_

“Hm Nay, can you buy a controller before you go home?” Mina nervously says.

She became more nervous when Nayeon didn’t say anything, she took a glance at Jihyo who just shakes her head.

“ _Mina…_ ” Mina and Jihyo gulped.

“ _WHAT HAVE YOU DID TO YOUR CONTROLLER??_ ” Mina and Jihyo flinched, they know that they will be in big trouble when Nayeon’s home.

“ _I REMEMBER THAT WE JUST BOUGHT IT 4 DAYS AGO??_ ”

“Well, apparently….there was a cheater….” Mina took a deep breath.

“ _And you let your anger take you and you throw your controller, am I right?_ ” Mina just murmured a small hum. Nayeon sighed.

“ _Okay, I will buy it_ ,” Mina and Jihyo high five. “ _BUT!!!_ ” Mina raised her brow.

“ _This is the last time we buy it if you break another controller so you need to stop playing that game and we will buy another controller 2 months later._ ” Mina's mouth goes wide and Jihyo just muttered a small _what?_ “But baby, I can’t stop leave this game? This game relieved my stress,” Mina try to reason out.

 _“Exactly that’s what I mean!”_ Mina and Jihyo have a confused face. _“That game just gave you another problem and stressed you out,”_

“But-“

_“No, but honey, a game supposed to cheer you up and won’t give you another problem.”_

Mina sighed thinking _its right what Nayeon just says…_

With a deep sighed she answered

“Fine…” She can hear Nayeon’s giggle.

_“Great, I love you, baby, oh and tell Jihyo I Love her and hi”_

“We love you too baby/babe,” They both said in unison.

Nayeon giggles and close the call, she put her phone in her pocket and continue to drive.

“Another controller?” Dahyun asked her.

“Yes, another controller,” Dahyun just laughed and open her phone, “I will tell my brother that you need another controller.”

“Thank you Dahyun,” Nayeon looks at Dahyun when they stop at the red light. “I don’t know how she can break 3 controllers in one month.” Dahyun chuckled and rested her head, “well she is so short-tempered when it’s come to the game and you know how she hates a cheater,” Nayeon laughed and she can imagine how mad Mina was when she found out that there is a cheater in her game.

“And maybe I will give it to her freely,” Nayeon looks at Dahyun confusedly. “The controller I mean,” Nayeon start to drive again. “Why? Isn’t it expensive and I guess Mina can afford it,” Dahyun slapped Nayeon’s hand.

“Of course she can, she is our boss after all,” Dahyun laughed loudly.

“Oh, I forgot that now we work for her,” Nayeon feels heat running to her cheeks because she is too embarrassed. Dahyun shook her head disbelief.

“And I want to repay her with 2 controllers because she made us free from that shitty company,” Nayeon agrees with her, finally she can free from that shitty company that only like her because she can attract more customers from her beauty.

“Yeah you’re right,” Nayeon smiled, “And I still don’t know how to repay her,” Nayeon smile sadly.

“Why don’t you propose to her? Dahyun smirked at her, satisfied with Nayeon’s panicked face. “Oh, are you scared?” Nayeon glare at her.

“Of course no, it’s just…”

“It’s just?”

“I’m scared that they will reject me because you know it’s still so stressful for us, with Jihyo just recently opening her café and Mina with her upcoming works and how I don’t want them to stressed out and I don’t want-“

“Nayeon!” Dahyun stopped her, Nayeon takes a deep breath to calm her down.

“It’s okay you know, you just need the right time and let it flow,” Nayeon nodded.

“And I’m 1000000% sure that they will accept it,” Nayeon smiles wide.

“Thanks, Dahyun,” Nayeon ruffled Dahyun’s hair.

“Hey, Unnie! Stop it,” Nayeon just giggled.

~

After she gets the controller from Dahyun, she drives to her house quickly. Nayeon ready to scold Mina and took the game out of their house. _That bad game needs to leave Mina’s mind._ She gripped the stir tightly and drive home.

When she got home, she quickly parked her car and go inside. Mina and Jihyo who still preparing dinner quickly go to hug Nayeon. They both hope that Nayeon won’t get mad because of Mina. And Nayeon who knows the reason why they did this just sighed and hug them back.

“Welcome home baby,” Mina kissed Nayeon’s cheeks.

“I’m home, and..” Nayeon pulls up her other hand, “This is your controller, and Dahyun says that it’s free and she gave you two controllers.” Mina faces light up and she quickly releases her hug and goes to her game room. Jihyo and Nayeon shook their head at Mina’s action and kiss each other, “Are we gonna eat curry for dinner?” Jihyo giggled and answer, “Yes, and it’s your favorite,” Nayeon smiled and hug Jihyo tighter.

“As long as I love hugging you Nayeon, I think you need to change and take a shower first.” Jihyo breaks their hug, “and please tell Mina to help me,” Nayeon kiss Jihyo once more and go upstairs. She sees how Mina's face looks very happy and charges her controller.

“Mina baby, I think Jihyo needs help and after that, you can play your game,” Mina smiled and kiss Nayeon passionately. When they feel like they need oxygen, they break apart. “What was that for?” Nayeon said breathlessly.

“For everything that you did today.” Mina smiled, “No problem, and I guess you need to thanks Dahyun for that controller,” Mina nodded and go to downstair.

~

After they finished their dinner, Mina and Jihyo immediately go to their game room. Nayeon followed them and lay down on the bed in their game room. “Babe, I think we need to finish this game today, are you in?” Mina gives the controller to Jihyo, who happily accepts it. “Oh, awesome! Come on we need to finish it!” Nayeon just smiled fondly at her girlfriends and took her phone out to take a picture of her girlfriends.

“Oh and Nayeon,” Nayeon looks up at her girlfriends, “Can you please stay with us in this room? And maybe we can sleep here tonight?” Nayeon smiled and kissed her girlfriends lips. “Of course we can, I just need to take our blanket first okay?” Nayeon gets up and walks to her room. When she arrived at the doorway, she takes a look at her girlfriends.

_I’m so happy and grateful that I have you guys now, tomorrow, and maybe for the rest of my life._

And she gets their blanket and set it up to her bed on the game room, she looks at her girlfriend playing their games for 4 hours until they finally finished their games. After that, Mina and Jihyo quickly turned off their playstation and cuddle with Nayeon.

They sleep with a smile on their face and a lot _I love yous_ comes out from their heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reaching this part of the story, I hope that you guys like it, oh and please tell me what's your thought for this story or you can send me your idea!!  
> @/SilentRider102 on both Twitter and CC  
> see you guys on my new chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading my story, i hope that you guys like it  
> you can follow me and tell your thought on Twitter @/SilentRider102 and CC @/SilentRider102


End file.
